


Blonde Hair and Gentle Eyes

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Good Sibling Lex Luthor, In a way, Love, Romance, Sibling Bonding, True Love, he's figuring himself out, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: "Can you try and stop making plots to kill her?" Lena asked once she was sure the alien was out of hearing reach.Lex shoved his hands down the pockets of his blue pants as a slow lazy smile spread over his face. "Where would be the fun in that?"
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 337





	Blonde Hair and Gentle Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if I wanted to write an evil Lex or not, so I turned out writing this instead.  
> English is not my first language, so be patient, guys!  
> Follow me on Tumblr, @writershapeholeonthedoor

"Where exactly did you find this exquisite girlfriend of yours?"

" _Lex_ , be nice."

There's an annoyed tone to Lena's voice, one that Lex is in fact very familiar with. They had heard it a thousand times directed at him before, and even more times to other people – especially their mother. But it was a different type of annoyed, he could tell. It was still infuriated somehow, but it was also a little embarrassing. Actually, there was a sharp into it that told him Lena was trying hard not to embarrass herself, which he finds a little amusing.

He gets proven right when he notices the way her lips are pressing hard together to suppress a grin as she looks in front of them, to where Kara was running around playing happily with her newest friends: the dogs from National City's police. Lex wondered if any of the cops watching the show would have the heart to tell her to stop because those dogs weren't supposed to be pets, but all the grown-ass men around them didn't seem to be brave enough to do it. That only amused him even more.

And it wasn't like he had reason to be that amused because he was so out of his routine that it would usually make his skin crawl. He supposed it was not a normal Saturday for Lena either if the look of wonder in her face was any indication.

A normal Saturday for Lex would consist of sitting on his couch, drink his coffee, read the news around the globe and maybe go to his lab if he felt like it. For Lena, it would probably be sitting on a chair with a book on her lap. Both of them alone, far away from each other, on either side of the city.

That Saturday is not a normal Saturday, though. Because Kara was there, and some police dogs, and cops, and reporters, and some of National City's population who came down to watch the inauguration of the new police training camp. It wasn't a normal day because Kara was meeting Lena's family. Sort of, Lex thought. They already knew each other and they already didn't like each other, so it was more of a warm-up after so many disputes.

This is why Lex stayed behind after he finished up his speech instead of going back to his house to drink his coffee. Because he's watching Kara, trying to crack down the complex that was Kara Danvers, aka Supergirl.

The dogs are barking, Kara is laughing, a younger woman with dark hair was running with them, also wearing a CatCo tag, and Lex is watching. They run, then stop, then start running again and it's like watching toddlers in the playground.

And Lex can't wrap his mind on the fact that that woman, the one wearing her hair in a ponytail, using large glasses, jeans and t-shirt, with a smile so big he doubt her face would ever go back to normal, was in fact Supergirl. Supergirl, who he hated, an alien no less, a being from another planet, who invaded Earth.

They're running, Kara changes directions suddenly a lot of times and the dogs just fight to keep up, bumping into each other and her legs and into her friend's legs, and then they keep running. Beside him, Lena giggled and he can hear a deep breath following it shortly after. Lex knew he would see a smile on her face if he turned his head, so he decides not to.

Not because he cares. He doesn't, but he's also human, despite what people might think of him, his sister included.

"Who's the keychain she's carrying around with her?" he asked instead.

Lex's voice surprised Lena, who had been captivated by the show of laughs and barks in display in front of her. The woman frows a little when she answered, "That's Nia, she's an intern at..."

"Lena!"

Kara ran over at them, clearly faking to be a little out of breath for the show, followed by some of the dogs who decided she was a better friend than the other woman who stayed behind. She stopped when she was a few feet from them, directly in front of Lena, then she eyed the dogs curiously for a couple of seconds, wondering what those animals still wanted around her now that she wasn't giving them attention anymore before she looked back up.

"Lena," she breathes with a large smile. "They said they have puppies! And some of those puppies can't be dog cops because they're too sweet!"

Lena rolled her eyes as Lex tried to pretend the blonde wasn't there just as hard as she was trying to pretend he wasn't there either. "Don't put ideas on your head, Kara."

"You're dog police," Kara statted as she looked down at the dogs, pointing a finger at them. All three of them made the exact move to tilt their heads to the side to listen to her and it would have been adorable, Lex thought, if they weren't trained to rip someone's arm and if she wasn't Supergirl. "But she's fun police." Throwing a finger over her shoulder and in Lena's direction, Kara smirked.

"Someone has to control your impulses," Lena replied with a frown and puzzled eyes. Lex wondered if she was thinking the same as him: How Kara managed to do these things when she wasn't even human? Like making a joke or running around like she was five years old when she could easily kill everyone around her with a breath only.

"Huh?" A distracted Kara, who was now copying the dogs by her feet, asked in confusion.

"You're a crazy wreck," his sister explained, voice firmer, but with a soft smile that crinkles the corner of her eyes and made the single dimple on her cheek to show up for a second.

Kara smiled too, stepping closer like she wanted to touch her, fingers even reaching out to do it but then curling around themselves when a loud laugh sounded behind her. But she's still smiling and is her smile that made Lena smile widens and Lex suddenly needs no more proofs. The gentle smile on his sister's lips, the gentleness on her green eyes, the dangerous amount of times she leaned in the blonde's direction.

"You got yourself all dirty," Lena laughs as she raises her hand to pat a spot on Kara's shoulder where a smudge had shown up while she ran around with the dogs and the keychain named Nia.

Lex is obliged to watch at that point, especially because they both seem to have forgotten he's even there. Kara blushed, but there's a sheepish grin turning her lips up, and Lena is grinning as well because, of course, she would be, and her head tilted to the side an inch. There was a strange look on the blonde's face, though. It took Lex some time to notice it, but he finally did and it wasn't because he knew what it was or because he felt it himself before, but it was the same look he saw all over the world, in all different faces, in all different moments.

And even if he never felt it himself, he knows what it means.

It means lazy Sundays, coffee and shared pancakes. Long nights under warm blankets, sharing popcorn while watching a movie together, and making each other tea. Wanting not to get up, wanting to jump in the shower together, wanting to find something to make the other laugh. Joint bank accounts, leaving work earlier and calling a place home. It means everything.

Lex can see it there, he can understand how most of Lena's stories start with "Kara and I", how there's a glint in her eyes when she mentions a certain someone. He can see why Lena would ignore that the woman in front of her is actually two people and why she would allow her back into her life.

He wonders if Lena would have allowed him back into her life as well if he hadn't used a book to change the course of things, or if his crimes were unforgivable to her.

He decides it doesn't matter. He hurt her, she killed him. And now they had to co-exist again because of a decision he made, and they had a company to run together now, and they had to tiptoe around each other like always.

Things are different now, Lex took notice as he watched Kara go back to the circle of running dogs and girl. Because now he still hates all the Supers and they still hate him, but he doesn't hate Lena anymore. He still wants to use her for some of his plans, sure, but he doesn't want to see her get hurt anymore.

And, apparently, Lena doesn't hate him anymore either. Not enough to shot him again, or not enough to stay quiet about her personal life anymore, because she says, "hypothetically speaking, sometimes I look at her and accidentally I can imagine all my life with her." And, just because he hurt her and she killed him, she added: "Hypothetically, of course."

Lex chuckled to himself as he nodded. "If we're talking hypothetically, I have to say I like her. She's exquisite, but you got yourself a good one." And then, because he tried to kill her and she hurt him, he added: "Hypothetically, of course."

Lena smiled and he saw as she bit her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing when Kara turned to give her an adorable half wave when she started following the cops to go see the puppies. He wondered if he was the only one who realized how similar to the dogs she was playing with the blonde was. Blonde hair and gentle eyes, easy to forget they could rip your arm off.

"Can you try and stop making plots to kill her?" Lena asked once she was sure the alien was out of hearing reach.

Lex shoved his hands down the pockets of his blue pants as a slow lazy smile spread over his face. "Where would be the fun in that?"


End file.
